Yellow Bunny
Yellow Bunny is a sweet, cute and innocent female bunny. She is particularly close to Molly Coddle and sees her as a mother-like figure. She is voiced by Janice Kawaye, who is also the voice of Little Robot. Trivia *Yellow Bunny seems to be an inspiration for Cuddleshttp://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Cuddles from Happy Tree Friends, a show that Pontac wrote for, the difference is that Cuddles has bunny slippers and is male. * Yellow Bunny also makes a cameo in the 1995 Bump in the night Stick R Treats from 1995 also makes a cameo with Molly Coddle in another set of Bump in the night stickers and in a tattoo set also in a set of Pogs from Subway. Gallery Yellow bunny why do you cower so.JPG|Molly Coddle "Yellow Bunny, why do you cower so?" Yellow bunny is afraid.JPG|Yellow Bunny afraid Yellow bunny the closet is growling at me.JPG|Yellow Bunny "The Closet's growling at me" Molly with yellow bunny in her arms.JPG|Molly Coddle holding Yellow Bunny Molly removing her patch for yellow bunny.JPG|Molly removing a patch from her dress for Yellow Bunny Molly giving her patch to yellow bunny.JPG|Molly giving her red patch to Yellow Bunny Yellow bunny cuddling up to the red patch.JPG|Yellow Bunny cuddling the patch Molly putting yellow bunny down.JPG|Molly putting Yellow Bunny down Yellow bunny holding the patch as molly walks away.JPG|Yellow Bunny watching Molly walk away Mr bumpy you goin somewhere baby.JPG|Mr Bumpy: You goin' somewhere, baby? Squishy look at that fabric.JPG|Squishington: Look at that fabric Yellow bunny holding the cloth in her paw.JPG|Yellow Bunny holding the cloth in her paws Squishy it belong to molly.JPG|Squishington: It- It belongs to Molly Yellow bunny hiding the cloth behind her back.JPG|Yellow Bunny hiding the cloth behind her back Yellow bunny being interigated.JPG|Yellow Bunny being interrogated Yellow bunny no okay i will talk.JPG|Yellow Bunny "NO, I'll talk!" Yellow bunny she went into the closet.JPG|Yellow Bunny "She went into the closet..." Yellow bunny to comfort the uncomfortable closet monster.JPG|Yellow Bunny "to comfort the uncomfortable Closet Monster" Squish bumpy and yellow bunny freaking out.JPG|Squishington, Mr Bumpy and Yellow Bunny freaking out Destructo putting earmuffs on yellow bunny.JPG|Destructo putting earmuffs on Yellow Bunny Yellow bunny wearing earmuffs.JPG|Yellow Bunny with large heavy earmuffs Yellow bunny stuck on one side.JPG|Yellow Bunny stuck on one side Molly holding yellow bunnys hand.JPG|Molly holding Yellow Bunny by the hand Molly taking yellow bunny home.JPG|Molly taking Yellow Bunny home Bunny6.JPG|Yellow Bunny appearing in the 1993 Bump in the Night bumpers Bunny7.JPG|Yellow Bunny holding the sign "We'll be right back" Bunny10.JPG|Mr Bumpy and Squishington seeing the gigantic bunny Bunny11.JPG|Mr Bumpy and Squishington running away from the giant bunny Bunny12.JPG|Giant Yellow Bunny Bunny13.JPG|"Back to the show" Christmas.JPG|Yellow Bunny appearing beside Destructo in the Christmas special Destructo and yellow buns.JPG Yellow bunny lost her nose.JPG|Goof: Yellow Bunny's nose is missing Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.02.11 pm.png|Yellow Bunny appearing in "Nothing but the Tooth" Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.02.18 pm.png|Yellow Bunny with a carrot Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.02.34 pm.png|Yellow Bunny eating a carrot Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.03.00 pm.png|Yellow Bunny screaming at the scary Teeth Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.03.15 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.03.21 pm.png Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.03.44 pm.png|Yellow Bunny running away from the Teeth Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.03.59 pm.png|Yellow Bunny hiding in a blue trash can Screen Shot 2016-02-18 at 1.04.16 pm.png|Yellow Bunny hiding from the Teeth Bump-in-the-Night-Hallmark-Stickers-ABC-stop.jpg|Yellow Bunny appearing in Bump in the night Hallmark Stickers Stick R Treats Vintage_bump_in_the_night_stickers.JPG|Yellow Bunny being held by Molly Coddle in another Bump in the night sticker set Screen_Shot_2016-05-11_at_12_30_54_pm.png|Molly Coddle holds Yellow Bunny in a Bump in the night tattoo set Screen_Shot_2016-09-14_at_10_00_38_am.png|Yellow Bunny with Molly Coddle in a Bump in the night pogs set from Subway Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Aliens,Germs,Bugs and other minor characters